After The Opera
by TMCurry
Summary: The opera house burned then a rich man came to rebuild. The man passes away before it is finished. Opening night an Opera is played, someone is calling


After The Opera

Written By T.M.Curry

Based on the book versions as well as ALW's version of the Phantom Of the Opera.

The papers told the story over and over again. Every voice on the street spoke of it. What news, the news of the Opera House and how it burned during the night. During the last performance the great chandelier had come crashing down killing those below and setting fire to the once lovely Opera House. This news was not alone for along with it a rumor started to spread about the Opera Ghost. The rumor went on to say that a Ghost had dropped the chandelier. The rumors only grew from their as people spoke of Christine Daae. The people said she was the reason behind the Ghost's attack upon the Opera House. Whatever the truth had been it became lost in a sea of rumors, lies, and twisted facts.

Five years gone by and the story of the Opera Ghost had died. People cared no longer for ghost stories or hearing again about the Opera House fire. What has taken the minds of the people now is the rebuilding of the Opera House. A wealthy man from across the sea, from America, had come to hear of the fire. The man wishing to enter a new path in life took up the job of restoring the Opera House. He doesn't listen to the tales of the Opera Ghost from those who were there that night. He shrugs it all off as pure fairy tales and continues with the work. During this restoring the deep labyrinth under the Opera House is found. Yet, the man having no need for that part orders it sealed up. Five more years past before the great Opera House is at last finish. Sadly the man died of unknown causes just as the restoring is finished this leaves his son, Henry, the Opera House. By now the stories were but a distant memory and this caused Henry to never hear the story of the Opera Ghost.

Chapter One: Opening night!

Life into the dead that is how it feels to Henry as the whole Opera House is filled with people. He peers out from behind the red curtain and smiles. How he wished his father had been here to see this. Henry was only 15 years old when his father took him across the ocean and began to work on the Opera House. His father became mad with the idea of seeing it restored to its former glory. A bit of that madness had rubbed off on Henry for he wanted to make his father's dream come true. Opening Night would mark the fail or success of all their hard work. The curtain opens and Henry waits in the background. Henry couldn't help but to feel sick to his stomach for fear has the better of him. He wanted to put on a more popular Opera but his father had sworn that this Opera would be the one to make them great. He never knew where his father found the old Opera but it became something his father treasured. Don Juan Triumphant, written by Erik, Henry found this strange for there was no last name to be found. What puzzled him even more is how the edges of the Opera are burnt. He had come to believe that during the restoring of the Opera House is father found the opera but something told him differently.

"Enjoying the Opera, Lord Henry?" comes the shy voice of a woman.

"I wish I could, Annabelle, but everything depends on this Opera." He stares at her. Her brown eyes shine in the dim candlelight and her brown hair pulled back into a single ponytail looks lovely as the ends curl about her neck. Henry couldn't lie to himself as he looks at her. This simple dancer has pulled at his heart and he found himself longing for her. He almost laughs to himself when his mother's voice came into his head. He could hear her now yelling at him for ever thinking of being with a dancer. Yet, that memory became shadowed as he thinks of his father.

"Is something wrong?" Her face shows worry as a sad look appears on Henry's face.

"I was thinking of my father. He spoke of you and I never did ask how you two knew each other." He can see the shock in her eyes and noticed how she pauses before speaking.

"I sold flowers on the street when his carriage passed by me. He bought one and asked how to reach the old opera house. I told him then laughed saying it was a ruin. He then told me how he wanted to restore it." She smiles brightly, "I couldn't hide my joy and he wanted to know why it made me so happy. I told him I wanted to be there again, to feel the way I did that night. See I was 15 and I... was there the night of the fire."

Henry blinks, "You where here ten years ago?"

She nods, "Yes..."

He frowns, "Then why would you want this place restored? Most who were here fear this place and the memories it holds."

She laughs and shakes her head. "Not I..." She almost blushes, "I fell in love that night."

He blinks, "You did?"

She nods, "An Opera unlike any other played that night and a man sang it with such power and feeling that it moved me."

"The fire and everything that happened I am amazed you remember the Opera at all."

She grins, "I can never forget it. His voice all these years remains in my head. Tonight you play that every Opera but I only wish he would have returned to sing it once more." A sad looks comes to her eyes as she stares at the stage.

"This Opera? It was the one played that night?" Henry feels sick all over again. He now knew why selling the tickets had been hard. People feared the Opera as much as the Opera House itself. He understood then what his father had wanted to do. "He wanted to show them..." He says aloud to himself.

"Show who?" She looks at him confused.

"Everyone, all of Paris... he wanted to show the Opera House as safe and to dispel the stories around it. I now know why he wanted with all his heart for the Opera to be played opening night."

"This gives you no joy?" She stares at him.

He shakes his head, "Makes me feel sick all over again. If anything happened tonight then that will be the end of things. I will be ruined and my father's dream crushed."

She steps to him with a smile upon her pale ruby lips. "Close your eyes and listen."

He didn't know what to do and so he does as she asks.

"Listen to the music..." She says softly into his ear.

He hears the music playing and the actor singing proudly. At first he feels nothing as the worry in him still holds strong but then he feels her hand in his. The music seemed more alive to him then before and fills his ears. He then hears her singing along. Her voice nothing like that of opera singers for it is raw, simple, but flowing softly with all the feelings of her soul. He finds himself moved by her voice and no longer can hear the singer on stage. Her bad, raw voice sounds more sweet then any music in the world to him. Then she stops and he wants to beg her to sing more but a new sound has come to his ears.

"Do you hear? They applaud!" She almost hugs him but stops herself to sprint away and join the others who hide backstage. Together they cheer and hug each other.

Henry opens his eyes and feels a bit numb. He's not sure what to think or say until Annabelle returns to him.

"Do you not feel joy now? That is just act one! The people love this opera just as I had."

The energy of her joy feeds into him and he smiles brightly. He does not think as he grabs her up and hugs her tight. "My father's dream is coming true!" He laughs as he spins her around.

She giggles at seeing his joy and then gently breaks free of his grip. She races away to speak to others who have joined at the side of the stage. She laughs and chats with them for a part of her is lost in pride. Tonight Don Juan Triumphant had played though it might have lacked the mastersinger it once had at least tonight they loved it just like she did ten years ago.

She pulled away from him and this made him aware of what he had done. He starts to ask to be forgiven but she is gone once more talking to others. A bit of sorrow fills his heart as he looks at her. That very short moment he had her in his arms and it was almost like she was his. Now she was gone again and he could tell she thought nothing of his embrace. It had meant more to him then she and he could not hide the sorrow he feels at realizing this fact.

Chapter Two: A Dream

Henry races along the backstage until he at last sees Annabelle. He runs up her and grins proudly. "One week and every ticket have been sold! My father's dream has come true!"

She smiles almost falsely at him. "I am happy for you." Her eyes appear full of tears.

"What is the matter?" He stares at her, "Has something happen?"

She smiles brightly and shakes her head. "Nothing, I am just a bit tried it has been a long week." She looks around then back to him. "I need to go rest..." She hurries away.

Henry stands confused and starts to follow after when a hand holds him back.

"It will be no good following after her."

He turns to look at the woman with long blonde hair wearing a dress of black. "What is the matter with her, Madam Meg?"

"She is in love with a dream... It is best to allow her time to accept the truth."

"What do you mean? What dream do you speak of?" Henry looks back to where he has last seen Annabelle.

"It is nothing for you to dwell on for I am sure there is much you need to do." She says simply with a bit of a cold tone.

"Did you say something to make her cry?" He looks back to her, "Please I want to understand what is going on, for I have never seen her with out a smile."

"She is young just as I was once. I had to explain to her that her dream is just a dream. I cannot betray her trust in me and tell you anything more then that."

Annabelle takes comfort in the chapel that had been restored. Many people would come to pray in the chapel but unlike them she comes here for escape and peace. She sits on the small bench seat below the stain glass window. She stares up at the image of an angel.

"Are you here? Can you hear me speaking? Does my voice reach out to you as yours once reached me?" She lowers her head and looks down at her dark blue dress. "I must be a fool..."

"Annabelle," an unknown deep voice calls to her from somewhere unseen.

Her heart races and she looks around. "Is it you who I seek? Are you at last hearing my words?"

"Annabelle, are you down here?" comes Henry's voice.

Her heart sinks and in her mind she wanted to yell at him to leave. "Yes, I am here." She has no choice but to answer as she hears him come down the small flight of stairs.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you went to rest?" He looks around the room. He didn't know why but he feels as if something watches him. The paintings of angels around the room make him feel uneasy as well.

"This is where I go to rest; this is a place of peace for me." She stares at him and continues to wish for him to go away.

"I see..." He takes a seat across from her. "Madam Meg told me what she said to you. Something about a dream that is just a dream. I wish she or you would explain more to me. I hate to see you sad." He reaches out to touch her face but she quickly stands. He feels rejected but he does not give up.

He stands, "What is it?"

"Sorrow does not last forever..." She says only this and nothing more as she hurries out of the chapel.

Henry runs after her but once he reaches the stop of the stairs she is already gone. He sees Madam Meg step into the hallway and look at him.

"Please tell me, what is wrong with her?"

Meg shakes her head, "I told you I can not explain more then I already have."

He narrows his eyes and is about to say something when a scream is heard from somewhere. He takes off quickly to see what is the matter.

A crowd gathers at the side of the stage around an old looking man sitting on the floor. Henry pushes them aside and walks up to the old man. The man gets up from the floor, his body shakes and his face is pale. Henry realizes it had been the old man that screamed.

"What has happened?"

"I told… I told them he would come back… He would reclaim his Opera House." The old man looks as though he would faint.

"Who do you mean?" Henry knew his man only in passing but the man had also been close to his father.

The old man sees Henry and turns to him. "He came back… you played his music… you rebuild his Opera House… You called him back!"

Henry becoming quickly annoyed speaks harshly to him, "Who are you speaking about, tell me now!"

"The Opera Ghost!" he says loudly and his face seems paler then before.

Henry laughs, "Do not tell me you believe in that old legend?"

"It is no legend… it is the truth! I saw him just now moving along walkways." The old man looks up to the walkways above the stage. "He looked the same as he did long ago…" The old man grabs Henry's arm, "I saw him ten years ago and now he's back… he's come back to his Opera House."

Henry pats the old man's hand. "I tell you there no such thing, you must have seen someone else." He looks around at the crowd, "Everyone depart for I assure you this old man has seen no ghost." He sees one of the stage hands near by, "Take him to rest." The stagehand grabs hold of the old man and pulls him away. The crowd departs, as the old man is lead away. He shakes his head and looks upward. He laughs at himself for believing the man's words. He lowers his head in time to see Annabelle looking upward at the walkway.

"Do not worry the old man speaks of ghost stories and nothing more. I assure you there is no ghost." He smiles at her as he steps toward her.

She looks at him with a bit of a shocked look as thought she forgot he was there.

"You believe me don't you?" He is confused by the look on her face.

She smiles weakly and nods her head. "Yes… there is no ghost. I guess the old man had me almost believing him." Her eyes glance once more upward.

He takes her hand into his and says with a soft laugh, "You still believe his words?"

She looks at Henry and blushes, "I guess I do… the story is famous you know."

He grins as he moves closer to her and his heart races for she has not pulled her hand away from him. "It is just a ghost story."

She shakes her head as she looks at him with excitement. "Not just a story but a tale of truth. You know of it, yes?"

He shakes his head, "No more then what the man said."

She laughs at his lack of knowledge. "How can you run this beautiful Opera House and know nothing of the Opera Ghost."

He grins at her becoming quickly amused, "Then tell me the story." He moves closer to her and holds her hand gently in his.

"He lived here," she looks around, "he burnt this place into a ruin."

"Why would he do that if he lived here?" He stares into her eyes and hangs on her every word with amusement.

"He came for her, the singer, Christine Daae. It was a trap they set so they could destroy him but he escaped and took her with him." Her hand slips out of his as she walks onto the stage and looks upward. "He dropped the chandelier as part of his escape." She looks back to Henry her eyes wild with joy as she retells the story to him. "They hunted him but could not find him."

Henry a bit sad she had let go of his hand no longer thought of it as he walks toward her. Her story has grabbed his attention, "So he escaped with this singer?"

She shakes her head as she looks out to where the crowd would sit. "No, she is not with him. She is married and living in England right now or so I been told. I do know she left him for the man she is married to now." She lowers her head, "She betrayed him…"

He blinks, "Why do you say that?"

She looks to him, "He loved her and gave her the voice that became famous… I believe she loved him once but turned from him."

Henry moves close to her once more. "Why would she do that?"

She sighs, "I do not know." She lies for there is much more to the story but she would not tell it to him.

He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her to embrace her. "Sounds as though this ghost suffered greatly, so what happened to him."

"He left the ruin of this Opera House and no one knows what happened to him. Some say he followed the singer, to watch over her even though she loves him not."

He rests his head on her shoulder. "A sad tale but do you really believe this to be true?"

She moves away from him and looks at him annoyed. "Yes, I told you I was here that night."

He blinks, "Father told me everything that happened was an accident."

She shakes her head, "No, it was him."

"Annabelle, it is a story. What happened here was just an accident."

"No, Henry, it was not! I saw him that night, I saw him take her!"

He sighs becoming no longer amused by this. "Annabelle…"

She speaks quickly, "I heard him sing! He was the one who sung that night! I watched him steal her away and bring down the chandelier!" She turns fast to look out at the seats. "I was there!" She points upward at one of the box seats. "I hid there to see the Opera for I was not to dance that night and from there I saw it all!"

Henry looks to the seat she speaks of then walks toward her. He didn't know what to say for she is sure of what she had seen. Then his mind realizes something she said. "He sung that night?" He laughs, "So that is who you fell in love with that night, a ghost?"

Her eyes blaze with rage as she turns to face him. "Do not laugh!" She shakes her head then storms off the stage.

"Wait, Annabelle!" He tries to follow after her but couldn't help to continue to laugh.

Days later Henry finds Madam Meg surrounded by dancing girls. Meg nods at the dancing girls and they leave her to take their places on the stage. Henry walks up to her with a smile. "I think I figured out this dream you will not tell me about."

Meg watches the girls dance, "What do you mean?"

He grins, "She told me just a few days ago about the so called Opera Ghost."

Meg freezes for a second then returns her attention to the dancers.

"She told me a long tale of him. Saying he sung the night of the fire and even stole away a famous singer. She loves a ghost." He laughs again still finding it funny.

Meg glances at him then speaks with a stern voice, "She is young but maybe you will free her of this dream… before it is to late."

He blinks, "To late for whom?"

Meg walks away to scold one of the dancing girls for missing a step.

He crosses his arms and smiles. She turned him down and spoke of a love that is not real. His mother's voice did not come now as he thought of Annabelle, he will have her as his. A dream cannot compare to him! He has so much more to give then a silly dream ever could. He nods to himself and walks away.

Chapter Three: Ghost Returned?

The dancing girls crowd the hallway as they stand around Meg. "The Ghost has come back just as the old man said!" cries out one of the younger girls.

Meg waves her hand for them to be silent. "No more talk of ghost, hurry now and get ready."

The girls hang on to each other as they move quickly to get changed for the next act. They pass Henry and he over hears them speaking in soft tones of the ghost.

"Madam Meg, can't something be done to stop these stories? A week now I hear nothing but these stories. We have been open for a month now and nothing has happened yet, the stories are growing more wild." He stares at her with annoyance.

"I cannot control the stories of others." Her voice is relaxed as she says this.

"How am I to help, Annabelle, if they continue these tales of a ghost?"

Meg shakes her head, "That I do not know."

He glares at her then controls himself. "Where is Annabelle? I have not seen her for a long time now. She avoids me, why?"

"You have upset her, you mocked her heart."

He lowers his head and sighs. "I only found it amusing how she loves so deeply a dream."

"That is what has hurt her… look in the chapel." Meg walks away to check on the dancing girls.

"You called me once but now you do not speak? Do you enjoy making me suffer? Please answer me once more, please." She lowers her head and looks down at her white dress. She is to dance the lead tonight but her heart is not wishing to. A month in the Opera House and his voice only called once to her. She thinks now he did not speak and her mind created the voice that called her. This fact had become so clear to her that her dancing has suffered and lost all passion.

"Will you run from me now?" comes Henry's voice.

She lifts her head and looks at him. "I do not run from you."

"That is good to hear for I feared I upset you. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I was foolish and didn't understand, can you forgive me?" He kneels down beside her. He brushes back her long brown hair away from her face, which for the first time is not pulled back into a ponytail.

She smiles, "Yes and forgive me for I did try to avoid you."

He stands and sits next to her. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be getting ready? Meg tells me you are to dance the lead tonight."

She frowns, "I do not wish to dance."

He takes her hand into his, "Is there nothing I can do to get you to dance? I really have looked forward to seeing you dance."

She fakes a smile and thinks of those she would be letting down. " I guess it is wrong of me to let everyone down. Madam worked hard with me so I would dance the lead, I guess I should not let her down."

He stands and pulls her to her feet. "Come lets finish getting you ready."

"Yes, but give me a moment to pray."

He kisses the back of her hand, "Alright but only a moment." He lets go of her and hurries up the stairs.

She sits back down on the bench below the stain glass window. She sighs, "I can not dance with my heart. How can I dance with passion when I have none to give? I have no one to dance for…" She stares at the image of an angel in the glass.

"Annabelle… will you dance for me?" comes the unknown voice she had heard long ago.

"Tell me I do not dream, do you really speak to me?" She looks around the room.

"Dance for me, Annabelle." The voice speaks again to her.

She smiles brightly, "Yes, I will." She turns and hurries up the stairs. She bumps into Henry, "Sorry I must hurry to change."

He laughs with a nod, "Yes, hurry the next act is to start soon." He grins at seeing her excited once more.

Meg stands at the side of the stage watching the dancing girls line up on stage. She grins as she sees Annabelle hurry onto the stage at the last second and take her place. The curtain opens and the music begins. Annabelle movements are smooth and almost perfect.

"I have not seen her move like that before." Henry whispers into Meg's ear.

"She has worked hard but I am not the reason for what you see. Something has come to life in her tonight. There is now passion in her movements."

"I think I am the reason. I went to the chapel and begged her to dance." He grins with pride as he watches her.

Meg glances at him with an unsure look then looks back to the stage. Then for some reason she looks upward. Her breath leaves her for a second she had seen him.

Henry looks to her, "She is wonderful… Madam Meg? Are you alright?"

She looks to him and her face is pale. "Yes, I am just not feeling well." She turns and walks away.

Annabelle heart pounds hard in her chest. She feels lost in her dance as the music fills her soul. Each step and movement she does with such skill that she even amazes herself. Now as the end of the dance passes she hears the crowd clapping loudly. She smiles and moves quickly off the stage to allow the next part of the Opera to continue.

"Annabelle, your dance was perfect!" cries out the youngest dancer.

"I feel alive tonight, Lulu." She smiles brightly as the dancers surround her.

Meg clears her throat and at once they hurry back to the dressing room. Meg takes Annabelle by the arm and pulls her off to the side.

"Your dancing has grown more then I remember, what has given life to your movements?"

Annabelle's face glows with all the joy of her heart. "I dance for my heart tonight, I will dance each time it calls me." She hurries away to join the others in the dressing room.

Meg watches her leave then walks not to the dressing rooms but to the chapel.

"You are wonderful! Your dancing is amazing, your skill has grown!" Henry says cheerfully as he spins Annabelle around. He sets her down and holds both her hands in his. "Come with me now and we shall have dinner to honor your talents."

She shakes her head as she smiles at him. "I must rest for I have given everything."

He frowns and lowers his head. "Please come with me, I am sure you can rest afterward. Please join me."

She slips her hands out of his. "I must go and rest." She smiles one last time then walks away.

Henry sighs then smiles as he feels he is getting closer to winning her heart.

Annabelle looks back to make sure that Henry has not followed. She hurries down the stairs and into the small chapel. She takes her seat on the bench and smiles as she looks around the room.

"Did you watch me as you promised? Did you see how I dance for you?"

A voice answers her, "Yes… I watched you."

She feels her heart pound as he answers.

"Such passion in your dance… I am proud."

She grins, "It is for you. Call upon me to dance and I shall show my soul to you."

"Perhaps not for me but still… you grow in talent."

She frowns, "It is for you. I swear my dancing is for you alone."

"Annabelle?" comes Madam Meg's voice.

She stands as Meg comes down the stairs and looks at her.

"Come, Lord Henry has asked that I see that your rest."

Annabelle frowns as she heads to the steps and goes up.

Madam Meg looks around, "Leave her… she will not heal the scar of the past."

"I teach her… nothing more."

Madam Meg nods her head, "Good for I see you have grown wiser…"

Chapter Four: New Dancer

Two weeks later Henry returns from a small trip across the sea. He walks proudly across the stage and looks to everyone. He waves his hand an a young woman looking no more then twenty hurries on to the stage and joins him. She is tall, thin with long red hair and rosy color skin. Her green eyes shine like emeralds as she looks to everyone.

"This is Lady Lora and a skilled dancer from America." Henry beams with pride as he says this.

"Greetings," Lora says with smile so charming that at once people started to talk of her beauty.

"It is our great luck that she has come to join our ballet. She is very skilled and will do well as our lead dancer."

Annabelle's heart drops and she stares in disbelief.

"You must be mistaken for we have a lead dancer," Meg says quickly as she looks to Annabelle, "we have no need for another."

Henry clears his throat. "Yes… as true as this is…" He clears his throat again. "Annabelle is aware just as I that her talents are still very raw and it will be time before she can truly be seen as a valuable talent. Besides she understands that we must do what we can for this Opera House. Lady Lora is famous in New York for her skills and I am sure it will be the same here as well."

Feeling uneasy Lora glances at everyone then back to Henry.

Annabelle shakes her head and rushes off the stage.

Henry watches her leave then coughs to get everyone's attention. "I expect everyone to welcome our new dancer and help her get use to the Opera House. This place is far lager then others she has been in and I hate for her to become lost." He smiles at Lora and kisses her on the cheek. He then takes off quickly to find Annabelle.

Lulu narrows her eyes and stands with a huff. "Annabelle is our lead not you."

Madam Meg walks over and grabs Lulu's arm. "Forgive the child she is still learning to hold her tongue."

Lora nods but says nothing until the other dancers come up to her and speak a cheerful welcome.

"How could he have done this to me!" Annabelle paces back and forth in the chapel. She stops when she hears someone coming down the stairs.

"Annabelle?" Henry calls out to her.

She narrows her eyes as he enters the chapel.

"Please let me explain." He begs quickly as he moves toward her.

She backs away from him. "You do not think I am good enough, there is no need to explain!" She turns her back to him and tears start to pour from her eyes.

"That is not true, I just feel you still have more to learn. I am sure Lora will be able to teach you." He wraps his arms around her. "Please understand me, Annabelle, please see what I am trying to do for you, for this Opera House."

She lowers her head and feels so weak she cannot pull away from him. "Leave me… please leave me alone."

He sighs and lets go of her. "You will learn much from her and then maybe you will understand what I have done for you." He stares at her for a second then leaves the chapel.

A few minutes pass and she turns about as a rush of rage comes over her. She hurries up the stairs but already Henry is gone. She moves quickly along the hallways trying to find him. At last she reaches the office where she is sure she will find him. She hears his voice from inside along with that of Lora's.

"There are a few people for you to meet once you are settled."

"I am not sure am so welcomed as you say. That little Lulu was very rude and that Annabelle running from the stage upset others as well."

Annabelle presses her head to the door to listen closer.

"Dwell not on these things, your dancing will show them you belong."  
"What about Annabelle? She didn't seem very happy about your new choice!"  
He laughs, "Leave her to me, she will learn to adjust to my wishes. Besides she is not as lovely as you and it is your beauty that will draw in the people."

She backs away from the door as she hears him say this. She stares at the door as if any second he would exit from the room then she could yell at him for his cold words. Yet, the door does not open and she quickly runs away fearful that he might indeed exit the room. She returns to her room where the other ballet dancers stay and falls onto her bed. She buries her face into her pillow and weeps. It is then that Madam Meg enters the room followed by the others. She sees Annabelle and orders the girls to leave. She sits on the edge of the bed.

"He is wrong about your talent."

Annabelle sits up, "I am not as lovely… he has betrayed me. I trusted him and thought he believed in me."

Meg pulls her into a hug, "He will learn the error of his ways in time child, give it time. "

The next night and Annabelle found her self in the back of the dancing line. Meg had not wished her there but it seemed the new talent did not like Annabelle up front. Once the Opera was finished everyone is quick to go and congratulate the new dancer. Annabelle did not change but waited until at last the Opera House is silent. She sneaks onto the stage and lights the gas lamps that line the edge of the stage. She wipes the tears from her eyes as she glances about to make double sure no one is around.

"How can you see me dance for you if I am not the lead? I must work harder then before, to prove to Henry of my talent."

She starts to do a few movements of the dance that Lora had done in the opera tonight. She knew it is much harder then any dance she has done before but she has to do it, has to prove to him. Suddenly she falls and hits the floor. Tears fall from her eyes as she gets up and tries once more but like before she falls once again.

"It is no use… I cannot do it. I need music, I need to feel alive but I am not alive, I am dead."

"Then music you shall have, let your passion live again."

She stands quickly and looks around but she does not see him.

"Dance and I shall sing to you."

She gets in place and at once his voice echoes out over the stage. Slowly and gently she moves her body to his voice. Her movements are uneasy until she closes her eyes to hear only his voice. Filling her soul and heart his voice rings inside of her. No thoughts come to her as she moves to his words. Passion returns to her and breathes life into her dieing soul. He sings as he stands at the side of the stage in the darkness. He watches each movement and finds himself moving forward. Her dance calls to him and brings power into his voice. He continues to move toward her for her movements lure him to her. She spins around and opens her eyes in time to see him upon the stage with her. She stops to stares in shock but only for a second for he continues to sing. She returns to her dance as she listens to his voice. He moves closer but she is aware of him and so she dances facing him. He stops and stares at her as she comes to him. Her steps are gentle as she takes one last turn and then she is there before him. They are so close that if she had wanted she could easy kiss him. Instead they stare into each other's eyes until as if realizing how close he has come to her he draws back. He hurries off the stage and into the darkness. She follows after him but he is gone. She blushes and smiles to herself for her dance has called to him just as his voice has called to her.

"NO! NO! NO!" Lora cries out as she places her hands on her hips.

Madam Meg looks coldly at the dancer. "It is I that choose the line up and Annabelle will dance up front."

"I say no!" She stomps her foot. "She is unskilled and lacks beauty! I can not have her up front where my fans will be sicken by her appearance!"

Annabelle blinks then narrows eyes in rage but Madam Meg places a hand on her to keep her calm.

"It is I not you who is in charge of the ballet and Annabelle will dance up front."

Lulu steps out form the line and cries out, "Yes or the Ghost will get you for not letting Annabelle dance!"

Lora laughs, "Silly child believing in such stories! No ghost will be upset other then some monstrous woman who think she can dance better then I."

"That is enough Lora." Henry says as he walks onto the stage.

She blinks as she looks at him.

"Annabelle," he walks to her and takes her hand into his, "you will dance up front. Madam Meg has told me you are improving and besides it was wrong of me to allow Lora to make you dance in the back."

"Henry, you can't be…!" Lora says in a shock.

"No more, she will dance up front!"

Lora narrows her eyes and nods her head.

Henry smiles and kisses Annabelle's cheek, he whispers, "I told you to trust me, I do believe in you."

She blinks as he says this and looks to Madam Meg who quickly looks away from her.

Act one of the Opera had gone well but the ballet normally beloved for it skill had became a joke. Lora had done a good job of making poor Annabelle look like a fool. She had bumped into Annabelle many times and made it look as though it was not she but Annabelle messing up the steps. Then at one point she even caused Annabelle to fall, which in turned cause so much laughter that Annabelle finished the dance in tears.

Lora grins with pride as she readies for the next act in which she will have a solo dance before the others join her. She didn't have to worry about Annabelle in the next act for as soon as the curtains closed the girl had run away weeping. She changes her outfit and readies to leave her room when a voice speaks.

"You will not dance the solo, tell them to give Annabelle the part."

She laughs as she looks around, "What joke is this? Who is here?"

"Annabelle will dance tonight."

"She is unskilled and has no talent." She smirks and is about to exit the room when someone grabs her from behind. She cries out as she is shoved forward. She screams as she slams into a table then hits her head.

People pour into the room minutes later to find Lora lying on the floor with blood coming from her head. The news spreads across the Opera House and at once Lulu cries out, "The Opera Ghost is upset with her! It's the Opera Ghost."

Henry hearing of what happen quickly makes his way to see Lora. He arrives along with a doctor.

Minutes before the next act Henry exits the room and tells everyone that Lora will not be dancing for a while. He looks to Madam Meg, "Find Annabelle."

Tears still fall as she buries her face into her hands. She still hears the laughter of the crowd in her mind.

"No tears…" comes his gentle deep voice.

She lifts her head but she cannot speak.

Suddenly Madam Meg enters the chapel and looks to her. "Come quickly for you must take Lora's place."

"I am? What happened?"

Meg grabs her by the arm and pulls her quickly up the stairs. "Lora has fallen and is unable to dance we must hurry the act is to start soon."

Annabelle is changed into the leads clothing and before she knew it is pushed onto the stage just before the curtain opens.

She feels sick to her stomach and wants to run. Her mind recalls all the laughter and as she turns to make an escape she hears him speak, "Dance for me!" She nods her head and holds it up high. The curtain opens and the crowd is in awe to see Annabelle standing there. The music begins and she starts to dance. Her movements are not as good as they should be for she thinks of their laughter.

"Think of the music, the music of the night." His voice calls out causing even some at the sides of the stage to look around confused.

She closes her eyes and suddenly her dancing changes. A passion comes to life in her and the people stare in amazement. The crowd is silent as they watch her and how each step she makes is so prefect that no words could honor her skill. Then the other ballet girls join in but they look like mere children compare to Annabelle. The life and passion in her very movement steals the show. Then it is over and a cry is heard along with great applauds. Annabelle had feared it would be more laughter but as she opens her eyes and sees people standing to clap for her she smiles. It is then Madam Meg voice is heard calling her to exit the stage. Feeling silly for being the only one now on the stage she hurries off and into a crowd of ballet girls cheering for her. Madam Meg clears her throat for them to be silent then orders them to change.

The dressing room is alive as everyone changes. Lulu tugs on Annabelle's arm, "Where did it come from?"

She smiles at little Lulu, "What?"

"The voice." She stares up at her with innocent eyes.

Unsure of how to answer this Annabelle says nothing.

"Did the ghost teach you to dance like that? Will he teach me?"

Madam Meg enters just as this is said. "No talk of ghost! Change quickly for the last act." She looks at Annabelle and waves for her to join her outside.

Once outside Meg leads her away from where any can hear them.

"Someone harmed Lora, shoved her into a table."

She blinks, "Do they know who did such a thing?"

Meg stares at her "Leave the past alone, dancing is not worth this price."

"What price?"

"No more, place your heart back into the past where it, HE, belongs." She turns and walks away.

Annabelle stares at her, "You know of… him?" Her voice fades as she realizes that Madam Meg knows but what is it she was trying to tell her? Did Madam Meg mean to say that he who is her heart harmed Lora? She shakes her head for she could not believe he would do such a thing but then again the stories told of his killings. She runs off to the chapel for she knew she had to speak to him.

Lora awakens and sits up weakly. "Henry? Where are you?" she calls out.

"I am here." He kneels beside the couch.

She grabs his hand and looks at him. "What has happened, I feel so much pain."

He stares into her eyes, "You fell and hit your head. Doctor says you will not be dancing for a while."

Her eyes widen, "No, I did not fall! I was pushed!" Her mind flashes back to the seconds before her fall.

"Pushed by who?" Rage comes to Henry's eyes.

She is silent as she remembers the man's voice. Then she recalls how he spoke of Annabelle and this enrages her. "Annabelle! She pushed me!"

Henry blinks then kisses the back of Lora's hand before he quickly gets up. He hurries out of the room with out talking to anyone. He moves like a madman through the hallways and works his way pass people as he tries to reach the chapel.

"Tell me, did you… did you harm her?" She looks down at the silver dress she wore for the solo.

"None will… harm you." His voice is comes soft and peaceful.

She lifts her head as she hears him. No words come for in his words she knows it was him who harmed Lora.

"ANNABELLE!" cries out Henry with rage as he hurries down the stairs.

She stands fast as he stumbles into the room with a wild look upon his face.

"How could you?" He screams as he grabs her by the arms.

She blinks in fear, "What do you mean?"  
He shakes her, "You harmed Lora! Why? Is it that important to you to dance the lead?"  
"It wasn't I!" she answers as she tries to pull from his tight grip.

"LIAR!" He pushes her to the floor and stares down at her. "She told me you pushed her!" He shakes his head and turns his back to her. He closes his eyes and calms himself.

"Believe me, I did not harm…" She stops as he looks to her.

"I won't tell them, I won't tell anyone." His eyes look full of sorrow and pain. "I will keep Lora silent but you will pay for this. You will not dance again until I believe you are ready."

She stands fast and shakes her head. "You can not do this! I did not hurt her, I swear to you, Henry."

He moves to her and takes her hands into his. He looks into her eyes, "I will take care of everything… but you will not dance." He kisses the top of her head. "Now come, I want you to change and go to bed. I will speak no more of this, forget this night." He pulls her away and she tries to argue but she gives up, as he will not listen.

Chapter Five: Banned

The next week as they rehearse for the up coming opera, Lora smirks as she sees Annabelle standing at the side of the stage.

"The doctor was a fool to think I cannot dance so soon." She does a spin with ease and smiles. "It will take more then a mere fall to stop me." She glances at Annabelle, "Besides we need a lead with poor Annabelle unable to dance."

Lulu narrows her eyes as she hears Lora then walks up to Annabelle.

"Go back Lulu before Madam Meg sees you." Her voice is heavy with sorrow as she speaks.

"Why can't you dance?"

"Enough! Back to your place," comes the harsh voice of Madam Meg.

Annabelle backs away as the look from Meg tells her she does not belong here.

Things only grew worst the next day, as Annabelle is ban from coming to the rehearsals. Lora's hold over Henry had grown with the fact that she would only keep silent as long as her wishes are met. Henry let everyone know that Annabelle had been banned from dancing due to reasons that would not be shared. A week into the ban and this breaks down Annabelle's spirit and heart. She keeps to herself in the chapel in order to pray and wait for him in hopes that he would speak again to her. Yet, he does not answer for he had simply disappeared. This hurt Annabelle more then anything for she blames his disappearance on herself because she cannot dance for him. Henry making good use of Annabelle's banishment wastes no time in trying to win her over.

"Let me lift your heart upward. I would allow you to dance but you know what you have done. This is the only way to make her be silent." Henry wraps his arms around Annabelle.

She does not speak to him as she stares up at the image of an angel.

"Join me at my side…" He turns her to face him and touches her face. "Please?"

She nods her head slowly and before she knew it he is kissing her deeply. Then she is up in the air and he is spinning her around.

"Now come let me free you of this chapel, of your depressing state." He says in a cheerful voice as he leads her from the room.

Another week passes and Henry does not leave her side. He shows her off as if she is a prize to everyone he knows. He even becomes bolder to speak as though she is his. He freely kisses her and wraps his arms around her making many believe the two are a couple. Annabelle still heartbroken from not hearing the voice allows Henry to continue to act as he does. She loses love of the dance and stops practicing. Henry doesn't notice this change and continues to walk proudly about with her on his arm. It is Madam Meg that grows worried for Annabelle and waits until she is alone to speak with her.

"Why do you not dance, child?" Meg asks as she enters the chapel.

"Henry will never allow me to dance again, besides…" She looks to the picture of an angel in the glass. "He does not speak anymore to me, he has left me now that I do not dance."

"You do not need him to dance. He is a dream of the past that lived in your young heart, nothing more." Madam Meg's face shows worry as she sees how sickly Annabelle appears.

" I thought that once," she gets up and walks over to light a candle, "until I heard him." She looks at Meg, "He sang for me so I could live again, so passion would come to my dance."

"What you felt is a passing emotion left over from your youth."

"It is more then that, I lose words to explain it. I know what I feel and it is not some fantasy of my mind. I…" She shakes her head and looks away. "What does it matter he is gone and I am to be with Henry." She wipes her tears and then quickly hurries from the chapel.

Meg frowns and suddenly feels guilty for everything she has done to come between them. She hurries up the stairs and catches Annabelle before she is to far away.

"Come with me but be silent I have something to show you."

They move quickly through the dim lit hallways until they reach Henry's office. Madam Meg unlocks the door and pushes Annabelle inside. Meg lights only one lamp and opens up a desk drawer. She removes a stack of letters.

"He has not forgotten you, child." She holds them out to Annabelle.

Annabelle grabs the letters and takes a seat. She slowly opens one after another and reads what is written inside. She looks up at Meg in shock.

"Yes, he writes them fighting to return you to the stage. Lora does not know of them for Henry has me take them before she can see them. Each one he gets he laughs at and adds with the others."

"Why does he write and not speak to me?" Her eyes fill with tears.

"When you were ban he wrote Henry who left a letter in return." She frowns, "He said in the letter that the ghost is just a fantasy of a woman's mind. He went on to say that the ghost has no say over the affairs of you and that you would never dance again. By banning you from dancing he has at last won you for with out the love of dance he is the only love you have. The last he wrote is should the ghost dare to harm Lora or attempt to hurt him that you would suffer more then you have already."

She wipes her eyes and shakes her head finding it hard to believe the words she hears.

Madam Meg moves to her, "There is more for I helped in keeping him from you. I told him to leave you alone. I asked him to free you. It pained him but he did as I asked that is why he does not speak when you call."

She stands fast and stares at Meg, "Why would you, do that?"

"I was Christine's friend and didn't want the same thing to happen to you." Tears form in Meg's eyes.

"Christine's friend? Then you…" She blinks as everything comes together in her mind.

"My mother was aware of his love for Christine. She even admitted to trying to help him win Christine's heart. She told me everything before her passing and when I came here I thought he was gone. Yet, they played his opera and he returned. I notice how you disappeared often into the chapel and I could hear you begging for him to answer. It reminded me of Christine so I made up my mind to try to save you before anyone is harmed. He knew me at once and spoke to me."

"You betrayed me? You knew of him and how I longed to speak with him to show him my dance and still you worked against me. You worked with Henry to keep me from that which my heart cannot let go?" She shakes her head as she backs away the letters falling from her hand onto the floor.

"Understand Annabelle, I wanted to save you. I now see my mistake and know now that your heart is true. I wish it to be a dream, a fantasy as Henry claims but I cannot lie anymore. You grow ill because you are forced to live, as we wish not how your heart wants. Forgive me Annabelle I have wronged you."

Her face twisted in sorrow is covered in tears as she turns and leaves the room.

Chapter Six: Phantom A Fake?

Upon the roof Annabelle stands to look out over the city. Two days now she has avoided Henry and Madam Meg. She needed to think to be alone and now upon the roof her mind is free to think. Those she had come to trust have betrayed her. It is then Henry comes to see her.

"Lulu said she saw you come up here. I wonder if you tell me why you avoid me?" He walks up to her.

"I needed time to think," she holds back for a second then speaks again, "you will never let me dance again will you?"

He blinks then frowns, "I cannot or Lora will speak of what you've done."

"I told you I did not harm her." She stares hard at him.

"No one will believe you." He takes her hands into his; "You are not a dancer anymore." He pulls her into his arms and hugs her. "I will give you a grand life and in time you will no longer miss the stage."

"Do you not wish to see me dance once more?" She pulls away from him and looks into his eyes. "Do you not wish to see the passion in my dance?"

He touches her face gently, "I look upon you and that is all I need. I will not miss seeing you dance and you should not miss it as well."

She steps away from him with rage in her eyes. "Are you to say none would miss seeing me dance?"

He sighs, "None will notice you are gone."

She narrows her eyes, "You lie for he will know. He writes you, he demands you to allow me to dance once more."

"How do you know he writes me?" He stares at her with a mix of rage and confusion.

"I saw his letters to you and know he wishes to see me dance again. You will not let me and say none will miss me but he does." She almost smirks as she says this.

He moves quickly to her and grabs her arms. "He is but a story that someone has found sport in making come to life. There is no Ghost who walks this Opera House!"

"There is and he wishes me to dance." She smiles as she says these words and thinks of him.

"NO! The Ghost is but a dream, a mere fantasy of your mind. No one wants you other then me!" He lets go of her and turns away. "I didn't want to tell you this, I wanted to avoid it but now that you have seen the letters, I must."

She blinks, "What?"

He looks to her, "There is no Ghost for I have discovered who writes the letters. Do you remember the old man? He spoke of the ghost and became enraged when none believed him? He wanted to make me a fool and used you to do this. He tricks you and even writes me trying to fool me but I know the truth. There is no ghost only a man seeking to make a fool of me!" He walks to her and takes her into his arms. "I wanted to spare you this for he has used you."

She weeps, "That is not possible, tell me you lie!" Her mind swims in a sea of chaotic thoughts so many that all logic leaves her.

"I love you, Annabelle, I would never lie to you." He lifts her head to look at him. "Marry me." He kneels before her and takes out a silver ring.

"Henry, I…" she shakes her head lightly as she tries to find words.

He places the ring onto her finger, "I will care for you and give you everything you ever wanted. Marry me, be with me forever."

She thinks of everything of what Lora, Henry, and Meg had done. What other choice is there? She cannot dance and she has lost her love so weakly she nods her head.

He cries out in joy and leaps to his feet. He kisses her deeply then hugs her tight. "I must spread the joyous news, come quickly with me!" He laughs happily as he pulls her along with him.

The news spreads across the Opera House about Annabelle and Henry's engagement. Joyous as this news is there are some unpleased with it one being Lora. She quickly found a way of spreading rumors and lies about Annabelle tricking Henry. She even started stories up that Annabelle is secretly having an affair with some unknown man. This story would normally not bother Henry, as he is well aware of Lora's jealousy but fearing it to be true Henry keeps a close eye on her. Another person unhappy with the news is Madam Meg who is quick to question Annabelle.

"You do not love him but you will marry him?"

"I have no choice what is there now for me other then death?" She says as they walk to the chapel.

"What about him? Have you forgotten him so soon?"

"He is gone for you have done well to make sure of that, now leave me to pray." She walks down the stairs and sits down on the bench seat under the stain glass window. She starts to pray when a cold wind suddenly blows across the room and all the candles blows out but one.

"You swore that your heart was to me but I see by your ring that you lie," comes a deep voice from the darkness.

She moves into the dim light of the single candle and looks around. Her mind screams at her to accept that this is no trick of some old man, that her opera ghost is real.

"My soul has been yours as well as my heart and for you I have danced!"

He moves suddenly into the light. His black clothing and cape making him hard to see but not his half white mask that glows in the dim light. "You speak lies! You walk at his side and return his kisses of love. You have fooled me!"

She shakes her head, "No! He stole my love of dance from me and you left me alone to suffer this pain. I give him nothing for there is nothing left inside of me. I am dead, the passion you once breathed into me has died."

He stares at her, "I have never left you…"

"I have been alone with only him to hold me. You did not call to me… you did leave me." Tears slowly fall from her eyes.

He reaches up and wipes them gently away with a black-gloved hand. "Do you love me? Are these tears real? Is your love true?"

She closes her eyes as she lets his hand touch her face. "Yes."

He draws back his hand and stares at her. "It can not be."

She opens her eyes, "I do not lie to you, Erik."

He blinks as she calls him by his real name. "How can you… love this?" He cries out as he pulls away his mask to show his face to her.

Only a second she stares at him in shock then tenderly she takes her hand and touches his face. "There is no horror to be seen. Some may turn away in fear and disgust but not I. I see the man, the beauty in which lives inside his soul for his voice has shown it to me and made me love him."

Tears spring to his eyes and he moves away from her. He places back on his mask and looks to her once more.

She smiles, "I love you, Erik."

He is about to speak when footsteps are heard. He moves backward and suddenly disappears into the darkness.

"What happened to the candles?" says Henry as he relights a few of the candles. He turns seeing Annabelle. "You sit in darkness?"

She clears her throat and shakes head. "A wind blew in and took away the light."

He laughs, "A wind, from where?" He looks around the empty room. "I think you need to spend less time here." He takes her by the hand, "Come I must find you a dress for the ball."

She frowns and pulls her hand from his. "Henry, I must speak to you."

"We can speak later we have much to do." He takes her hand once more.

"No, we must speak now." She pulls away from him once more. "I cannot marry you." She starts to remove the ring when he stops her.

"What? Why?" He looks into her eyes.

"I do not love you, my heart is to another… am sorry." She tries again to remove the ring but he once again stops her.

"You will marry me! Who is this other?" He holds tight to her hands.

"He is the Ghost." She smiles as she says this.

He narrows his eyes, "I told you that was but a trick of an old man!"

"He is no trick for I have seen him, twice now. He is where my heart belongs not to you." She kisses Henry's cheek then removes the ring.

He shakes his head and slips it back onto her hand. "You already promised to be my wife. I will not allow some fantasy of your mind take you from me!"

She blinks, "Henry, it is not a fantasy of the mind. I do not love you."

"You do love me! Now you will join me in finding you a dress for the ball." He grabs so tight to her hand that it hurts her.

"I won't marry you!" She struggles to break free.

"You will or I will make you suffer! I don't think you would like to Madam Meg dismissed from the Opera House or little Lulu sent back to the orphanage!" His eyes blaze with rage as he speaks.

She stops struggling for she fears what he might do if she continues to deny him.

"Good now come." He pulls hard on her forcing her to follow him.

Chapter Seven: Masquerade

Long ago the Opera House had hosted many grand balls. This night a masquerade ball is thrown to welcome the return of the Opera House. Henry wasted nothing on seeing that those of high class from all over Paris would be coming. This would mark for him the success of the Opera House and make him a name among the wealthier people of Paris.

Henry had taken Annabelle less then a week ago to have a dress created. She told the tailor what she had in mind, a costume, which she named Lady Night, a straight black dress with silver spirals upon it. The mask she holds is a simple black mask lined in silver with a spiral of silver running down the black handle. Henry only amused at her creative costume thinking little upon its meaning. Annabelle dared not explain to him that her love for the ghost had caused this creation, for she knew his rage could come to life once more.

The music is heard from the street as Annabelle exits the carriage. Henry exits the carriage behind her and his costume did little to impress for it is a simple guard type costume but it is his mask that turn heads. Taking Annabelle's hand into his he leads her into the Opera House and to the room, which the ball is held. This is where Henry's mask is noticed, a mask with a demon's face so detailed that it catches the eyes of many who are quick to comment. He moves quickly to greet the people of wealth and show off Annabelle as his future wife. He becomes so involved with speaking with one man that Annabelle is able to slip away from him.

She walks slowly along the wall and watches everyone dance. Her eyes look from person to person for there is a part of her hoping he is here. This would be when he could come to her and none would know. Yet, she does not see him only Lora standing with a group of men. She can over hear Lora retelling the story of when Annabelle fell on stage. She moves away quickly before Lora takes notice of her. She stands by a pillar and continues to watch the dancers. Her eyes look around and she can still see Henry speaking with everyone and she can tell he has not even notice that she has left. Then suddenly the music ends and another song begins. The crowd is only confused by the change in music for a second and then they return to their dancing.

The music swells causing the dancers on the floor to speed up their dance. Then she sees a man dressed in all black, a sword hangs off his right hip and he is wearing a large black hat with a long black feather hanging off the top of it. The man's white full-face mask is open only to where his mouth and chin can be seen. She watches as he walks across the floor toward her. She thinks for a second that one of the dancers will bump into him but they do not, it is as if he is not really there. He continues to move toward her and she feels her heart race. He stands before her and holds out his black-gloved hand. She blushes then reaches out slowly and takes his hand. Where the mask is open she can see a smile form. He leads her out onto the floor and the dancers around them still dance quickly as if they cannot see them. She glances to Henry fearing he might see her but then she feels his hand touch her face.

He turns her head to look at him. "Dance for me," he says softly.

Her eyes light up and before she knew it they are dancing. They spin and glide across the room as if they are upon the air itself. She feels her head swim and unable to help it a gentle laugh escapes her lips. She stares into his eyes and smiles. Her heart beats wildly and her feet move with out thought. No words are said for there is no need for them. The look in their eyes speaks for their hearts and their dance tells them what words never could.

Their dancing draws the attention of everyone and they back away to watch. Then whispers begin as people try to figure out who the man in black is. Lora narrows her eyes as the attention of the people she once had is now on Annabelle and the stranger. Annoyed she starts to spread the rumor that the man in black is the one whom Annabelle is having an affair with. These whispers and rumors reach Henry's ear, which causes him to turn quickly to see that Annabelle is gone from his side. He glances around and then takes notice of the couple dancing alone on the floor.

"Come with me, "Erik whispers to her.

They stop their dance and the crowd around them claps. She blushes and nods her head to them for she feels embossed by the attention. She looks to Erik who still holds her hand and gives him a nod. He smiles and starts to lead her off the dance floor.

Henry pushes his way through the crowd as he sees this strange man leading Annabelle up the stairs. He hurries up the stairs and reaches them. He grabs Annabelle and jerks her way from Erik. She stumbles and hits her back on the railing. Quickly Henry pulls a dagger and places it at Erik's chest.

"Who are you?" he demands.

"The Ghost." Erik replies.

Henry glances around as he hears the people whispering then suddenly Erik draws his sword and knocks away the dagger. He places the tip of his sword to Henry's neck.

"She is mine!" Henry says in anger mixed with fear.

"No…" Erik says calmly, "she is mine." He looks to Annabelle and holds out his hand to her.

She glances at Henry then back to Erik. She takes his hand and Erik pulls her to him.

"She is to be my wife!" Henry cries out as he backs away from the tip of the sword.

Standing on the landing of the stairs Erik only smiles as he lowers his sword then suddenly a bright light flashes followed by a puff of smoke. Henry races forward but Annabelle and Erik are gone.

She wants to cry out as she drops down into the darkness but Erik's embrace comforts her. Now standing in pure darkness she holds on to him in fear. A sound is heard followed by the sudden appearance of a light. She sees Erik holding a torch and the light from it reveals they are below the Opera House. He holds gently her hand and starts to lead her into the darkness. Her fear starts to fade as she follows him.

Henry pulls Madam Meg away from the ball. "Where are they?"

"I know nothing," she says calmly.

"Do not lie to me!" He grabs her by the arm, "Tell me where they have gone!"

She smiles, "I do not know."

He glares at her and shoves her away from him, "Then I will speak with someone who does!"

Annabelle does not speak to him as he leads her deeper below the Opera House. Then he stops and lights a lamp, which he hangs at the end of a small boat. She stares in awe as she realizes the boat sits on a large dark lake. He takes her hand and helps her into the boat. She sits down and stares up at him wanting to ask so many things but her words do not come.

"You know don't you, old man? Where did he take her?" Henry shakes the old man back and forth.

"I warned you of the ghost, I told you he would come back, " laughs the old man.

"Tell me how to find them!" Henry cries out.

"Your father sealed them up but the ghost open them. He is very smart." The old man looks as if he admires as well as fears the ghost.

"Sealed what?"

"I used it long ago, hide the things I stole there until I saw the ghost." The old man disappears into memories of the past.

Now annoyed Henry grabs the man by the neck. "Tell me!"

The old man coughs, "The labyrinth, he lives there."

"How do I get enter this labyrinth?"

"Go to Lora's dressing room and press on the mirror." The old man smiles, "Yes, the mirror…" he starts to walk away and talks to himself, "they sealed it but you… oh you reopened them… yes clever fellow you are."

Henry shakes his head then hurries away to Lora's dressing room.

Chapter Eight: Sing For Me

The gates lift and the boat enters into a small cave. The gates lower as the boat comes to rest along side a rocky ledge. Erik climbs out and helps Annabelle onto the ledge. She walks pass him to look around. Candles are everywhere she looks, she can even see papers covered in dust laying upon wooden tables, and a burnt model of the stage. She walks over and leans down to see it better. Erik moves up beside her but remains silent. She stands up right and looks at him.

"This is where you live… lived?"

He stares at her then nods.

She looks away from him and slowly makes her way pass broken mirrors to a small flight of stairs. She walks up t hem and stands on the landing where she can see an organ along with many sheets of music spread out everywhere. She turns to look back to him when her eyes glance at the opening in the cave, which leads to another room. She realizes that it is his bedroom. She blushes then becoming serious she looks to him.

"Do you hate this place?"

He remains at the bottom of the stairs. "Why do you ask this?"

She frowns, "I guess because of… her."

His eyes lower, "Christine."

"I am sorry I shouldn't have…"

He shakes his head and lifts his eyes to look at her. "This place of darkness was my home and my hell. She made it no worst only filled it with the pain of her rejection."

She doesn't know what to say so glances away from his stare.

"Do you love me?"  
She looks to him quickly, "Yes."

"Why?"

"My lips can not say what this feels," she takes her hand and places it to her chest.

He does not speak and looks as if her words hurt him.

"Will you sing for me, please?" she says almost begging.

He stares at her, "What do you wish me to sing?"

"The song from your Opera, Don Juan Triumphant, the song you sang that night. It is the song that awoke my heart for your voice remained in my head even after you were gone."

He looks away and a bit of sorrow can be seen in his eyes. The speaking of the past still ached inside him but Annabelle's kindness had begun to dim the pain.

"It is a song of two, I can not sing alone… its melody."

She frowns, "I can not sing, my voice is not of a singer."

His smiles, "Sing from your heart and it will be more beautiful then any other voice."

She feels her heart pound hard in her chest as he begins to sing. His voice echoes off the cave walls making it louder and stronger. Chills cover her body as each word he says brings back the memories of long ago. She moves slowly down the stairs toward him as his voice lures her. He stares at her as he continues to sing. Her breathing quickens as he moves closer to her. Suddenly he takes hold of her and turns her so her back is against his chest. His hands move along her shoulders then his arms wrap around her. She leans her head back against his chest and closes her eyes. A passion rises in her unlike any she has felt before. Then his arms let go of her and he draws back. She stares at him and he gives her a little nod. She takes a breath and begins to sing. The words come quickly to her mind as if she had sung them a million times. Her eyes lock on his but her voice annoys her for it is not as lovely as others. He nods his head again and smiles to her. This brings to life the passion in her voice and she sings like never before. She moves toward him and with each step her voice grows in beauty. She stands before him looking up into his eyes. Her chest moves quickly as she sings with all her soul. He joins in and sings with her. The fire rages inside her as their voices become one. She closes her eyes for a second as the pure passion of the moment takes control of her. She opens them to see his eyes staring at her with a look she had not seen before. The song begins to end and slowly he moves his head toward hers. Their voices fade away and their lips meet. Warmth of his lips upon hers makes her legs give way and she suddenly faints. He grabs her quickly and picks her up. Gently he carries her up the stairs and into the room with the bed.

Henry's eyes narrow as he watches them kiss. He holds tight to the bars of the gate. He shakes his head as she faints into the man's arms and is carried away. He turns and walks away, the water making no sound as he leaves. He glances back one last time and smirks, "You will be mine…"


End file.
